


扮装游戏

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	扮装游戏

-

“你在家吗？我现在过去。”

郑允浩什么也不解释就给他发了这么一条信息，沈昌珉原本约了曺圭贤晚上一起喝酒，怕他有急事就赶紧推了，等他过来的过程里还闲着洗了个澡，正擦着头发呢门铃就给人按响了。

很快他就意识到提前洗澡的确是个再正确不过的选择了。

郑允浩穿着一件长风衣站在门口，脸被深秋的寒风吹得有点红了，一边跺着脚驱赶寒意一边跟进门去。沈昌珉看着，只觉得人脸上的神色十分可疑。

郑允浩也不跟他废话，一进门就把风衣给脱了下来。好家伙——露胸露背的超短黑旗袍裙，还是红色滚边的那种，衬得他的哥哥前凸后翘肤白赛雪——这东西到底是从哪弄来的?

穿着的人还很快乐地在他面前原地旋转三周半，翘起嘴唇笑着问他好看吗。

沈昌珉茶色的瞳仁里一下像是起了欲望吸聚的漩涡，哥有没有人跟你说过，做人要厚道，管杀还得管埋呢。

他搂住人纤细柔韧的腰肢往怀里一带，一只手顺着裙摆开叉摸进去，果然什么也没穿，臀缝里隐蔽的湿意险些把他点燃，“你怎么过来的?”

“当然是走过来的啊。”郑允浩似乎丝毫没有意识到危险，“这么近难道还开车过来吗？”

沈昌珉使了些力气在人丰润的大腿根处抓摸一下，语气恶狠狠地:“所以你是就穿成这样一个人在大街上走过来的?”

虽然认真想想是有些羞耻，但敢做敢当的正直青年瑜卤允浩还是勇敢地点头承认了。但他不论如何都没法把自己真实的内心轨迹说出口——要他讲述自己不仅在收到这条该死的礼物以后一下子就想到和自己穿着它跟亲爱的弟弟做爱的场景，并且毫无廉耻地硬了，还在自慰的过程中无比渴望被那根熟悉的粗大的家伙填满，于是只能换好衣服急匆匆地穿越两个街区把自己送上门这件事情，还不如把他杀了。

他小小声争辩道:“我好歹有戴帽子和口罩。”

沈昌珉被他简单的逻辑气笑:“那我是不是还得夸哥你心思缜密?明明都馋成这样了还记得戴上帽子和口罩再跑上门来求我操你。”

“我本来想打个电话算了的……可是明明住得这么近却要靠着打电话解决也太遗憾了一点。”郑允浩有点委屈地亲吻他的嘴角，把皱巴巴的被自己半硬的性器顶起来的裙摆往下扯了两下。

沈昌珉看着他的举动笑出声来，把原本就不平整的布料揉得更乱了，没有预料到的触碰让郑允浩惊喘出声，弟热乎乎的气息落到他耳边，“哥是没有我就射不出来吗？”

这样的刺激对于本来就处于临界点的郑允浩而言有些太过了，他几乎没有被抚摸几下就射了出来，把腿间可怜的裙摆弄得更加脏兮兮。

他腿软着被沈昌珉抱在腿上坐好，脚背蹭在沈昌珉家的皮沙发面上，奇妙的触感让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

沈昌珉开始隔着丝绒衣料玩弄他的乳头，时不时在胸口裸露的嫩白皮肤上落下一两个吻。他痒得要命，只能难耐地扭腰，结果给“目无尊长”的弟弟打了一下屁股，翕合的后穴流出来的润滑液打湿了沈昌珉的膝盖，郑允浩意识到这个事实以后一下子僵住了身体，羞得不知道该把自己往哪藏。

沈昌珉的手指把他湿软的后穴搅得更加糟糕，就算是之前抓郑允浩在待机室里做爱的那次都不会比这次的情况更下流，他已经不能更硬了，三根手指被人黏答答的小嘴咬住不放，只能往更深处插得人发出几声哀求的呻吟。

最后结结实实肏进去的同时郑允浩射了第二次，像脱离水的鱼一样挣扎了片刻，被沈昌珉稠密的亲吻逼迫得连喘息声都发不出来，憋红的一张漂亮小脸如同熟透的蜜桃。

刚刚才操过他后穴的两根手指此时夹住他的舌头把他弄得整个小巧的下巴都湿漉漉，沈昌珉的另一只手抚摸着他的后腰，身下还狠狠地顶弄进去——又忘记戴套了，郑允浩妩媚的眼角挤出一两颗眼泪，“不许射进来，太难清理了。”

沈昌珉笑得特别气人，“没关系的，就算射进去了，我多操哥几次也会自动流出来的。”

郑允浩呜咽着伸手去捂弟的嘴，可是一对上那双清澈明亮的小鹿眼睛就要心软，很坦诚又放荡地大张开肌肉漂亮的双腿去接纳弟无理取闹般的顶撞。 

他的弟弟一边吸吮他胸前细嫩的皮肉，一边还要说些假如哥是姐姐的话就好了之类的鬼话，“那样我就可以让哥给我生个孩子了。像哥一样漂亮一样可爱，脸小小的，嘴也小小的，眼睛亮得像黑葡萄。”

这孩子一天天都在想啥呢？生不了！郑允浩给自己的口水呛得咳个没完，颤抖的喉结被沈昌珉用轻吻安抚着，他的五指张开，手心是冒着湿气的柔软的头发。发虚的眼神儿凝聚在弟的发顶心，偏偏还情难自禁地补充道:“眼睛要像昌多才可以——那样就和鹿的眼睛一样美了。”


End file.
